1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to valves used in conjunction with fluid containers or tubing, and more specifically to a vacuum demand valve associated with a fluid container or within a tubing.
2. Background Prior Art
In the medical field, beneficial agents are often delivered to patients through polymeric tubing. When the quantity of the beneficial agents must be tightly controlled, the beneficial agents are typically delivered intravenously via the tubing and regulated by a precision pump. Many times, however, the quantities of the beneficial agents introduced into the patient do not need to be tightly controlled. In these instances, the beneficial agents are typically introduced to the patient orally.
Oral administration of the beneficial agents is also accomplished via polymeric tubing. To transfer the beneficial agent from a container to the patient, one end of a length of tubing is brought into contact with the beneficial agent while the other end of the tubing is inserted into the patient""s mouth. The patient then provides the vacuum pressure required to draw the beneficial agent from the container, through the tubing, and into the patient""s mouth.
There are drawbacks associated with this method of delivery. For instance, patients are often sedated or medicated with drugs that cause drowsiness. Postoperative drowsiness caused by the effects of anesthesia is also a common occurrence. Thus, patients often drift into an involuntary unconscious state as a result of the drowsiness. This often occurs during oral administration of the beneficial agent where the patient is providing the vacuum pressure necessary to draw the beneficial agent from its container.
When the patient drifts into unconsciousness, the beneficial agent is typically spilled causing an undesirable waste. In addition, the mess caused by the spill must be attended to by hospital staff. Many times, the patient""s gown must be changed; the bedding must be replaced; and the floor in the surrounding area must be mopped. This is very costly to the hospital as it depletes supplies and, more important, ties up hospital staff who ordinarily would be attending to more worthwhile tasks.
Similar problems are also experienced with fluid containers in general. For example, spillage problems are also associated with fluid containers commonly used to contain water, soft drinks, sports drinks, alcoholic beverages and the like. A suitable closure for such containers has not been developed that can address spillage problems while still being easy to use and economical to manufacture. Similar problems may also be experienced with other types of fluid containers used in industry and various mechanical arts such as engines and the like. For example, one is familiar with the problems arising with fluid spills in an industrial setting, wherein the spill of a caustic or dangerous chemical causes significant clean-up expense as well as placing workers in a potentially hazardous position.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
The present invention provides a vacuum demand valve capable of dispensing a flowable material. In one preferred embodiment, the vacuum demand valve is attached to a fluid container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tubing comprising a valve member openable by an external force supplied by a user. The tubing generally comprises a sidewall, a proximal end, a distal end, an intermediate segment, and a valve member. The sidewall includes an inner wall and an outer wall. The inner wall defines a passageway adapted for transfer of a fluid substance. The intermediate segment is located between the proximal end and the distal end. The valve member is located along the intermediate segment and has a closed condition wherein a flow of the fluid substance from the proximal end to the distal end is stopped and an open condition wherein the fluid substance is allowed to flow from the proximal end to the distal end. The valve member is biased in the closed condition and is responsive to the external force provided by the user for placing the valve member in the open condition.
It is a further object of the present to provide a tubing having a valve member which includes a diaphragm. The valve member also includes a port and a plunger. The diaphragm is responsive to an external force supplied by the user, and a movement of the diaphragm in response to the external force places the valve member in an open condition. The plunger has a first end joined to the diaphragm and a second end extending from the lower surface of the diaphragm. The second end of the plunger substantially plugs the port when the valve member is in a closed condition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tubing having a valve member which includes a pore. The pore has a dilating central portion. The dilating central portion is responsive to the external force and substantially sealed in the closed condition. The dilating central portion expands or widens to allow the flow of fluid substance to pass therethrough.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tubing having a valve member which utilizes a poppet, spool, or plunger. The valve member also includes a plunger housing. The plunger is located within the plunger housing and forms a substantially fluid-tight seal therewith. The plunger is slidable within the plunger housing in response to an external force provided by a user.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a tubing having a valve member which includes a flexible bladder. The flexible bladder is responsive to the external force supplied by the user. In the closed condition, the flexible bladder forms a substantially fluid-tight seal with a portion of the valve member. The valve member also includes a retainer extending inwardly from the inner wall of the tubing. The retainer has flow holes to allow the fluid substance to flow therethrough. A portion of the bladder is joined to the retainer.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a tubing having a valve member which includes a mechanical gate. The valve member has a port located within the passageway, a gate responsive to the external force provided by the user, a vacuum chamber, and a vent located within the vacuum chamber. The gate has a first portion separated from a second portion by a hinge member. The first portion is biased to form a substantially fluid-tight seal in the port. The second portion is biased to form the vacuum chamber within the passageway. The hinge member is moveably attached to a portion of the sidewall.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.